


Comforting Hina

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Incest, if you ship incest u nasty, more like short and dumb but whatever, short and sweet, sister bonding!, takes place on valentine's day even tho i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hina, I'm home.” Sayo pauses. “Hina?”Her sister is slumped over on the couch, looking absolutely pitiful. Sayo has never seen her sister look so lifeless.





	Comforting Hina

Sayo steps through the door and into the living room. Another uneventful day at school finished. “Hina, I'm home.” She pauses. “Hina?”

 

Her sister is slumped over on the couch, looking absolutely pitiful. Sayo has never seen her sister look so lifeless. 

 

She walks over and sits down next to Hina on the couch. “What's wrong?” Sayo asks. 

 

Hina shakes her head, clearing trying not to cry. 

 

“What is it? You can tell me,” Sayo asserts. 

 

“Aya-chan rejected me!” Hina says, bursting into tears. Oh right. Valentine's Day. 

 

Sayo feels a bit awkward. She's never been good at comforting her sister, but Hina needs her now. 

 

“There, there…” Sayo mumbles. She pats Hina’s shoulder. “Are you guys still friends at least?”

 

Hina sniffles. “I-- I don't know! The way she looked at me made me feel so yucky. I think she thinks I'm yucky!”

 

“You aren't yucky,” Sayo says. “In fact, I think you're totally boppin’.”

 

Hina giggles through her tears. “The way you said that was so funny, big sis. You were so emotionless!”

 

“Boppin’?” Sayo repeats. “Boppin’!” Hina’s right. It sounds sarcastic when she does it. 

 

Sayo almost makes a self deprecating comment about how she'll never say it as good as Hina. But that isn't right, that'd be making the situation about her. 

 

“Hey, listen. You're an amazing person, Hina. If Aya-san can't see that, then that's on her.” 

 

“Really?” Hina asks, eyes wide. 

 

“Really.”

 

Hina smiles softly. “I feel better now,” she says. Her eyes are still wet, but there's less tears now. 

“You don't need Aya. Romantic love isn't more important than familial love,” Sayo says. 

 

Hina nods thoughtfully. “I guess you're right. But I really like Aya-chan so much…”

 

“It's okay. You still have me.” Sayo hesitates before adding the next bit. “No matter how much we fight and disagree, I'll always be your sister.”

 

“Sis, you really mean it?”

 

Sayo nods. 

 

Hina pulls Sayo into a tight hug. “Wahh! I love you, sis!” She's bawling again. 

 

“H-hey! Stop that, you're crushing me!” Sayo complains, but she really doesn't mind all that much. 

 

“I'm sorry! I'm so happy right now!! You're my favourite sister!”

 

Sayo smiles. She feels happy and warm. Because they really do love each other, and they will always be sisters.

 

“I love you too, Hina.” 


End file.
